1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a karate uniform and more particularly pertains to closing a top portion of the karate uniform with a pile fastener with a karate uniform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of uniforms is known in the prior art. More specifically, uniforms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing adequate uniforms for karate participants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,525 to Clark discloses the ornamental design for a uniform for martial arts or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,314 to Lewis discloses a multi-mission ballistic resistant jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,733 to Boykins, Jr. discloses a uniform for karate and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,909 to DeSantis discloses a protective garment for karate with force indicating members thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,505 to Rohrer discloses an expandable children's clothing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a karate uniform that closes a top portion of the karate uniform with a pile fastener.
In this respect, the karate uniform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of closing a top portion of the karate uniform with a pile fastener.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved karate uniform which can be used for closing a top portion of the karate uniform with a pile fastener. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.